Just Shoot Me
by bubbles799
Summary: Rachel had once said that if she'd ever ended up with someone of his 'type', just shoot her.


**Title:** Just Shoot Me  
**Author:** bubbles799  
**Show:** _Packed to the Rafters_  
**Characters:** Jake/Rachel  
**Summary:** Rachel had once said that if she'd ever ended up with someone of his 'type', just shoot her.  
**Disclaimer:** Hmm... Yep, still aint mine. But Packed to the Rafters Season 2 is officially mine.

_**Just a short one-shot. In amongst the depressing Melissa storylines, I thought I should write something a bit off that subject. Just to keep the board mixed up. **_

_Rachel: How original.  
Jake: Cut it out Camel!_

_It was then that Rachel had flashed them, lifting her top above her chest as she passed their car._

_Rachel: Take a good look! It's be a bit different to the blow-up doll you're used to.  
Jake: Yeah, less inflation, that's for sure._

Walking along the edge of the road, having just flashed the two 'bogans' in the charcoal coloured Nissan ute, Rachel could only growl silently to herself and sigh. What sort of guy could be such a bogan? Well, apparently this one. Ugh, it infuriated her!

And yes, should she ever end up with something like him, then indeed, shoot her and get it over with quickly.

/

It was one morning, nearly two years after the roadside 'flashing', Rachel was lying in bed lazily one Sunday morning, half lying against Jake's chest. He was still asleep, and Rachel was sighing at how lucky she felt when she flashed back to that day, that day where she had encountered Jake and his mate Camel, rejecting any of their advances and labelling them 'bogans'. Jake had said it was because he was a football playing tradie, whilst Rachel's point of view was that he was rude and arrogant.

It was the first time in a long while that Rachel had thought back to that moment, making herself a promise that she'd never end up with a guy like Jake. It was nothing to do with his trade. It was merely due to the nature she assumed he was. Jake and Rachel had joked about it enough times since they'd been together, Rachel often cringing at the thought of lifting her top and exposing herself to the world, or at least Jake and Camel.

Breaking her out of her own little universe of thoughts, Rachel was disturbed as Jake's body below her shifted as he began to awake from his slumber.

"Morning beautiful," Jake told her, watching as she made eye contact with you.

"Good morning," Rachel replied, leaning up and over a little to kiss him good morning.

"How long have you been awake?" Jake asked as he shifted a little, with Rachel snuggling into him further as he snaked his arm around her.

"Not long," Rachel replied with a smile, closing her eyes and savouring the moment.

"And you were thinking about?" Rachel reopened her eyes. "I could hear you thinking," Jake conversed.

"Do you remember when we first met, how we kept bumping into each other everywhere. The park, the Boat Club..."

"The crosswalk when you flashed us," Jake added on to her spiel, earning himself a glare. "Okay, sorry."

"But yes, then," Rachel continued. After you drove off and I kept walking, I told myself that if I ever ended up with someone like you..."

"A bogan, I believe you called us," Jake again interrupted, before shutting up.

"Then someone shoot me," said Rachel.

"Oh, I'm touched," Jake cut in mockingly.

"Yeah, but I was wrong," Rachel admitted. Jake looked at her with a smile.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" Jake asked teasingly, fiddling at his ear.

"I was wrong. You aren't a bogan and I'm lucky to have you in my life," Rachel finished. "And I shouldn't have been so quick to judge."

"So what are you trying to say? I'm not a bogan?" asked Jake teasingly.

"Of course not! You know I don't think that," replied Rachel quickly.

"But you did once," said Jake.

"And as I just said, I was wrong. You're not a bogan," concluded Rachel. "And rest assured, I'm not going to shoot myself because I'm dating you." Rachel finished up and smiled before adding one final thing. "The bullet isn't worth it."

_**Fairly pointless... But it came to me whilst watching Season 2, Episode 3 'Living By The List'.**_

_**Read and review... Let us know what you think. **_


End file.
